


75

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Most couples don't keep track of their sexual encounters, down to the minute.Crowley and Aziraphale aren't most couples.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 126





	75

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a content warning for the beginning of the fic involving Crowley teasing Aziraphale to get him on the lounge. Zira is fussy but he's fully consenting to this whole ordeal. He's purposely playing hard to get because he likes to be chased.   
> If he genuinely didn't want to go through with what Crowley was suggesting he would say so plainly and Crowley would stop.   
> Sorry for the misunderstanding. ^^;

A bell rang out as the door to the old bookshop opened unceremoniously, closing gently with a slight push. Crowley had kept his grip on the handle as it shut, hoping to not disturb the owner; or maybe, surprise him with his presence. 

His footsteps were soft against the wooden floor, the click-clack of his heeled boots purposely quieted. He stalked his way to the nearby bookshelf on the far wall. Even if he couldn't see the owner, he could definitely smell him. The saccharine scent and adoration hung heavy in the western section of the small shop. Three more steps, two more steps, one more--

"I know you're there, dear." 

Crowley stepped back in surprise, falling against a stack of books that luckily didn't fall to the floor, only wobbled a bit. The owner appeared from behind the shelf, the sun that poured from the window illuminating his blonde locks and pale skin with a halo of light -- at least, that is how Crowley saw it. It honestly could've been just his imagination.

"Hello angel." He choked out, trying to regain his composure by straightening his jacket. The books behind him swayed slowly and threatened to tumble while the owner rushed over to hold them steady. The sugary scent from earlier followed him, causing Crowley to shiver in his boots. 

"I don't know why you insist on trying to sneak up on me like this." The angel admonished, adjusting the stack in order to make it a bit more sturdy. "I either hear your boots against the floor, or I pick up your scent when you enter," he smiled bashfully, "and yet.. you're so persistent." He hummed softly, returning to where he was previously: behind the bookshelf, as if nothing had happened. 

"We've-" Crowley cleared his throat to bring his angels' attention, "-got reservations. Hibachi today...right, Aziraphale?"

"I'm aware, around 4." He checked his watch. "It's a bit early for you to come pick me up. Unless, we're to be spending time together before that?" Aziraphale peeked his head from behind the bookshelf, his baby blue eyes almost sparkling. 

"You must like that idea?" Crowley smirked smugly. 

"I'm not sure why I wouldn't. If I didn't I would've kicked you out when you came in all sneaky like." The angel teased, walking past with an armful of books. "Why don't you try the snake form? That way your tacky boots wouldn't alert me of your presence?"

Crowley cringed, following behind the owner. "Because you stepped on me last time! My tail didn't feel the same for the next two weeks! Also, that's rather rude of you. I could say," He waved his hands in an exaggerated manner, "many, many, things about your atrocious taste in clothes!" 

"Oh?" Aziraphale placed the books down on a nearby table and turned towards Crowley. "Like what?" He put his hands in his pockets, striking a confident pose, giving the demon a challenging stare. 

Despite his words, Crowley couldn't exactly think of anything derogatory to say about the angel's choice of apparel. On anyone else, it would look bougie. Haughty. The type of outfit that you would see on someone and in the back of your mind you'd think, 'Ah, there goes a rich, up his arse, knobhead.'

But on Aziraphale, it fit all too well. He looked dapper and confident. If he was honest, it definitely contoured his humanly form perfectly. Crowley was tempted to ask the angel to turn around so he could see the back of the outfit just so he could observe everything thoroughly. 

"Crowley?" Azeraphel grabbed his attention.

"Mmm, yeah?" He broke from his daze and derailed his train of thoughts. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, "I'm waiting on your scathing review on my clothing choice." 

"Well um..." Crowley stuttered out, his hand waving in the air helplessly as he tried to grab for the right words, but it was fruitless even if the angel didn't know it; or maybe he did, he was a bit of a bastard like that. Sometimes just giving Crowley a certain look, or a precise expression, or even just existing in the area in front of him, nearly turned the demon's non-existent brain matter to mush, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was unintelligible rubbish. 

This was one of those times like nameless situations before.

"It… just looks silly to me somedays." Crowley spoke with finality and a nod of his head, as if what he said was something meaningful. 

Aziraphale blinked, before looking away, his hand covering his mouth to contain his boyish laugh. "Silly?" He asked with a giggle. "That, of all insults you could muster up, is the one you go with?" He turned back towards the books, grabbing a hold of one before starting back towards the back of the shop. "Here I thought you had something much more crude to say about it. Slightly disappointing." 

"What? Did you want me to be cruel? Because, I could be very, very cruel. I could say things that would make you want to-" he paused for anticipation, "-tear your gaudy clothes off your body!" Crowley was trying, and failing, to puff his chest and display some type of dominance over the situation. He wasn't a fan of Aziraphale's 'tacky' remark about his boots and felt that tit-for-tat was in order. But he never seemed to win these wars of attrition. The damn angel just didn't play fair somehow. 

"Gaudy is a much better word." Aziraphale remarked with a turn on his heels. "Punishing but still amiable." He didn't seem phased at all by the comment, but instead more focused on his next statement. "Now, tearing my clothes off my body… that doesn't seem very insulting. More suggestive?" He smirked before turning back to his work and left Crowley to gulp down the fast forming saliva in his mouth. 

Definitely not playing fair.

But if he wanted to try and display dominance, there couldn't be a better starting point. 

Regaining a bit of his lost courage, Crowley strode forward, the clack of his heels now at full volume unlike earlier. Aziraphale didn't turn back however, seemingly confident that the conversation was over and presumably he had won in their little tiff. The demon placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice low and husky as he asked, "What was that last bit about tearing off clothes, angel?" Crowley couldn't help but chuckle softly, feeling the slight shiver his victim gave off from the sound of his voice. It was akin to a cornered mouse and a hungry house cat. 

The angel attempted to keep his composure and hide the shakiness of his tone. "I believe you were the one to mention the tearing of clothes, Crowley."

"Oh, I did?" he blinked to collect his thoughts and shook his head to regain his slickness. "Definitely does sound like something I'd say." The demon's fingers teased at the perfectly tied bow around Aziraphale's collar. "But knowing you and how...finicky you are about these pieces of cloth, I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I tore them off.." Crowley leaned close so his breath tickled the angel's ear, venom and lust thick in his voice, "before having my way with you on the roll away desk." 

"Ah, no!" Crowley moved back slightly when Aziraphale protested, pushing away from the bookshelf. 

"Wait, no?! Was I reading the room correctly or were you not raring to go??" 

"Not on the desk!" Aziraphale scolded with his pointing finger. "Not after last time!"

Crowley sputtered with his lips, waving his hands in the air. "We cleaned up afterwards! And you didn't seem to mind during, I recall you saying some absolutely sinful things, angel. Having it out in front of an open window no less." He grinned mischievously and continued in a mocking tone as Aziraphale watched wide eyed. "Oh dear Aziraphale, what if someone sees us like this?" He recited from their last intimate act with a smirk and went on to replay his lovers response. "I don't care if they do! Let them watch! I want you inside me right now, you scoundrel!"

The angel pouted, crossing his arms in a way Crowley could only see as adorable. "You could always perfectly replicate my voice. I don't understand why you feel it necessary to use that nasally, mocking voice when you're talking like me."

"Funner that way. Like to ruffle your feathers." Crowley teased with a devilish smile. 

"Right. Feathers. And I know we cleaned up afterwards, but at what cost? You know I don't enjoy using miracles to tidy up after our...sessions...."

"Our rigorous, outrageous, debaucherous fucking sessions?" He licked his lips seductively, putting his hand on his hip.

Aziraphale glanced away, his cheeks looking like cherries that top an ice cream sundae. "I don't like to refer to it as fu--" He slapped his hand over his mouth and Crowley choked out a half laugh at the near slip up. "Fraternizing. I like 'bonding' or..."

"Love making?" Crowley interrupted with a knowing look and fingered at a stray strand of Aziraphale's hair, twirling it around. 

"Yes," the angel sighed softly with a wistful look, "love making. There's something so soft and sweet about that term; and anything having to do with love," He beamed, "I'm all for." 

"I'm usually abhorrent to it but," Crowley leaned forward to give Aziraphale a chaste kiss on the forehead. "You know I make exceptions for you. Now," He placed his hands on Aziraphale's hips, tugging him closer, "Making love on the roll away desk..."

"Not happening, no." Aziraphale shooed Crowley's hands away. "Not on the desk, and not right now. I still have a bit more organizing to do before our reservation." 

Crowley huffed, but wasn't resigning just yet. "We have plenty of time before then. Humor me for just a little while, angel. Please?"

The angel scoffed, "You're hilarious. A 'little while'? You sir, have not -- and never will -- master the art of...what do the mundane call it these days? Ah yes, 'the quickie'. Last time we melded our bodies, it lasted around 3 hours! Our reservation is in a third of that time." 

"Ya know," Crowley stated, annoyance in his tone, "that's your fault for taking your ever loving time kissing me all over." He cleared his throat, and Aziraphale felt a shudder trickle down his spine and to the points of his fingers and toes. "For example, like last time-" 

"Crowley, don't you dare, not again!" Azeraphel abruptly cut off. 

"Dear angel, we've but an hour before our prior engagement, why must you want to partake in me now, of all times?"

"I swear, if you--" he proclaimed loudly and cleared his throat. "Ah." Aziraphale's eyes shot up in attention at the perfect replica of his very own voice leaving Crowley's lips, and this time, not in a mocking sense as before. "But my wonderful and amazingly handsome demon-"

"I did not say that." Aziraphale interrupted, not knowing which was worse: the impersonation or the velvety words that escaped his own lips. 

Crowley continued with a smirk, "I must partake in every inch of your earthly skin. I must worship you as if you were a god~"

Aziraphale gasped and glared at the demon, "I definitely did not say any of that!" 

"Well you can say whatever I want you to now." Crowley teased, lightly bopping the angel on the tip of his nose. Then he laughed darkly, as a sinister idea entered his mind. Something he couldn't believe it took him this long to figure out. His golden eyes gleamed with mischievous delight and he reveled in the soft squeak that escaped the angel. Aziraphale didn't know his plans exactly, but just by expression alone, he could tell he was up to no good. 

With a spin on his heel, Crowley had himself up against the bookshelf, his hand grasping onto his chest, the other flat against the books. Aziraphale stared back in confusion, but was still weary of the demon's plans. 

"Ah!" Crowley called out, in Aziraphale's voice, failing unbelievably hard at hiding his devilish grin as he moaned out. "Oh, you roguish tempter, take me against the bookshelf!" 

The angel flushed brightly, panic evident in his voice, "What you -- Stop that!" He desperately cried out desperately.

"Please don't stop, oh Crowley~~!" The demon trilled out through his laughter, Aziraphale's reaction only becoming more and more flustered, his face hid in his hands. His cheeks burned so brightly however that they glowed through. 

Crowley wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. He was building up the moment, the climax of the piece de resistance. He looked back at Aziraphale, who was peeking through his fingers when the demon yelped, "Crowley, oh fuck!" as loud as he could.

That hit the nail on the head. The angel flung himself against the demon, his hands holding tightly to the other's wrists, their chests pressed up against each other. Crowley couldn't help but feel a slight bit intimidated… and even aroused. 

"Enough!" Aziraphale spat out. "For all that is good and holy, never ever do that again."

"Hmm." Crowley hummed in (thank the Lord) his own voice finally. "I require payment for that promise." 

"Of course you do," The angel rolled his eyes incredulously, "out with it. What do you want?" 

The demon smirked, one of his hands falling to Aziraphale's hip and then moving back towards the small of his back. "A quick encounter on a surface in this room that isn't the roll away desk in which I make you say the filthiest things." Crowley purred with his serpent like silver tongue. 

"Fine. FINE." Aziraphale flailed his hands in the air as he stepped away from the mischievous demon. "Chaise on the right wall. Sit there." He started walking away, undoing his bowtie. "I'll be taking the lead, if you don't mind." 

"Oh? Really now?" Crowley's interest peaked even more than it already was. He and his angel liked to switch things up from time to time. Different positions, sometimes different genitals and on the rare occasion when they had the time, bonding in only the way celestial beings can. But for the most part, Aziraphale was the receiver. Not by his own accord, mostly Crowley's. He loved nothing more than to lay his bare angel against the sheets and take his time admiring and adorning ever inch with praise. Not to mention, the slow and precise oral from time to time. Rough and ragged was one thing, but taking the time to take the angel apart bit by bit until his was a sobbing, wrecked mess was another thing entirely. 

But, occasionally, once in a blue moon, Aziraphale got a bit, testy. And when those times came, he had a live in partner to exert all the frustration onto. Though the angel looked soft and plump, and he definitely was, he's still a former soldier of Heaven and could easily overpower Crowley in the most magnificent of ways. So when the words, "I'll be taking the lead", spilled from Aziraphale's lips, Crowley felt himself shudder with delight and anticipation.

That was until the next words slipped his lovers lips. "Yes, because I'd like to be done with this sooner than later."

Ah. That was disappointing. 

"Well what's the point of it if you're not at least a little enthusiastic?" Crowley said in a slight pout.

"Enthusiastic?!" Aziraphale sputtered, glaring back at the demon with a gaped mouth. "I'm doing you a favor because I'm kind. Not because this will get a rise out of me." 

Crowley let out a harsh laugh as he flung himself against the chaise lounge. "You're a shit liar, angel. I know your nethers burn at the idea of laying with me." To emphasize his point, the demon spread his legs, sprawling over the leather exterior of the lounge. A wretched display that Aziraphale had the misfortune (or fortune) of seeing from across the room. 

Crowley savored the slight shift from anger to amorous in the angel's features as Aziraphale tried to look away but kept glancing back. 

"My nethers do no such thing." He mumbled, his cheeks cherry red. 

"No shame in admitting defeat, Zira." Crowley cooed as his hands moved to unbuckle his belt. "You'll still be rewarded either way." 

Aziraphale took a few timid steps towards the lounge, his eyes focused on something to the side, maybe a wayward stack of books or a spot of paint on the wall, anything but the (enticing) piece that lay completely uninhibited. 

"Clock's ticking, angel." Crowley clicked his tongue and wetted his lips.

"I'm coming, calm down!" The red-faced cherub hesitated. 

"Not yet you haven't." Crowley traced his finger along the waist of his pants. 

He sat down at the edge, ignoring the tip of Crowley's boot that dug into his thigh silently telling him to get a wiggle on. Eyes still focused on anything but, Aziraphale couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eyeline that though the demon was still dressed, something was already poking out of his unzipped pants. With a dewy red tip that looked delectable and sweet. Crowley could only assume that's what the angel was thinking. After all, those were his own words from past experiences. 

Aziraphale seemed to be frozen in place despite his worries about time management from earlier. 

"Do you want me to start without you...?" The demon chided, poking the angel again. 

"No! No, just...give me a bit." Azeraphel mumbled, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well if I give you any more bits we're gonna be laAAAATE-!"

There was a loud thunk as Crowley flung his head back against the chaise lounge, his toes curled, his hands reached around helplessly to grab at whatever they could, his body rolled like a wave from head to toes. Before he could even register, Aziraphale had leaned down and taken his cock past his lips in one fluid motion. His tongue felt tingly and warm on the aroused flesh, like fiery, wet silk. The metaphor made no sense but it was all that came to the demon's clouded mind. 

All that slipped past his parted lips was a slur though a moan. "Fuck, angel..."

Waiting patiently for his angel to continue, Crowley lay limp, one hand positioned behind his head. But nothing happened, besides a tug on his jacket. 

"Hmm?" Crowley softly whined, urging his partner to continue by showing signs he would do whatever he requested. He sat up, finally getting a good look at who was attached to his crotch. Aziraphale stared back at him with wide, sparkling eyes, his hand reaching for Crowley's and placing it on the back of his head. The demon felt himself flush. "I thought you wanted to get this over with? Sooner rather than later?" He tried to speak in a teasing tone but it came out way too giddy. 

Aziraphale didn't respond, probably because his mouth was full with spewing precum, but the yearning in his baby blues said all they needed to.

"You want me to watch you, hmm? Maybe throw a praise or two your way?" He hissed softly and teasingly.

The angel glanced away, making a soft dejected noise.

"Angel, we've done this how many times now? You honestly can't be embarrassed about it anymore, can you?"

Aziraphale whined like a puppy. 

"I understand. You act all innocent and good for so long that it's easy to feel shame. But you know why this is different?" His hand travelled from the back of Aziraphale's neck to run though his curly hair gently. "I love you and you love me. This is how we show love, yeah?" 

Aziraphale tried to nod, "Mmhmm," humming slightly on the demon's shaft. 

"Ngh-! So it's fine! This is fun.. and you like having fun." 

The angel made a soft noise of contentment before slipping further down the demon's length slowly and gently, his soft tongue grazing against the fiery skin. Crowley let out a shaky breath, his hand tenderly rubbing against the back of Aziraphale's neck.

"That's good." He panted out. "Doing good." 

He still wasn't used to the sight. Seeing something so holy and pure taking his cock past his soft, wet lips like a professional. Wasn't always like that. There was a bit of a learning curve but it was alright. After all, Aziraphale loved learning how to do new things and practicing till he was near perfect.

This was definitely one of them, but "near perfect" was selling his talents short. 

Crowley let out a wistful sigh, his fingertips gently caressing the back of Aziraphale's golden hair. The angel echoed the sigh, pulling up slightly, his tongue soft and hot against Crowley's length. 

He sputtered out a swear, hand placed over his mouth as he tried to lay his head back, but Aziraphale tugged at his jacket again. 

"What is it now?" The demon barked. 

The same sky-blue eyes from earlier stared him down and silently spoke to Crowley. 'Watch me. Keep watching me.' He could almost hear his plea in his head.

Feeling Crowley's stare back on him, Aziraphale moved back down, taking the demon into the back of his throat. His eyes stayed focused on him as he did so, never blinking. 

"You look so beautiful like that, Zira." Crowley lustfully moaned.

Aziraphale keened softly, his eyelids fluttering in a way that made Crowley's body tense. Finally letting out a strained groan when the angel took him in to the base, the skin around it tingled from his saliva that dripped off his lips and down. 

"¹You wanting to take your time with me?" Crowley chuckled breathlessly, "Don't we have reservaaa---oh fuck, not again..."

Amidst his talking, Aziraphale had pulled back and then in again more harshly, his teeth lightly grazing against the demon's cock as it went, just the way he liked it. A tinge of pain, but so much pleasure. 

Needless to say, he wasn't just trying to get it over with now. From the moment he took Crowley past his lips, Aziraphale was intoxicated. They'd be here an hour...or two, maybe five. No one could say exactly how long they could stay coiled up in each other.

Now who doesn't know the meaning of a quickie?

"Ah, Az-azira--ah-!"

The angel had started a steady rhythm now, pushing in and out, light sucking on the glans as he pulled back. It was perfect in form and execution and Crowley was at a loss for words. His hand stayed planted over his mouth, barely letting his panting and sharp gasps escape. He was supposed to be providing praise but he could barely form a coherent sentence. 

Aziraphale continued to stare him down, now through half-lidded eyes, the blue over them still bright but now slightly clouded from lust. But most of all, there was determination. He was going to push Crowley over the edge, not just quickly but excellently. Not before he got what he wanted out of the exchange though. 

'Words. WORDS. Something to say. Something nice. Praise, he wants praise, you bastard.' His mind screamed at him through his pleasure.

Crowley opened his mouth to speak, to say something sweet to his angel. "Ah, AH!"

Nothing. Nothing yet. Just air forcing itself out of his body.

"Zira-! F-fuck, Azir--!" He attempted again.

Why does he have to be so GOOD at this? 

"Ahh-! Ngh! Oh God-!" Well he's definitely not gonna like that! Focus on the feeling, on how he feels, try that maybe. Try something! He's waiting very patiently and you're being a TERRIBLE sex partner!

Fourth time has to be the charm.

"Zi-zira, your lips are so soft, and you-your-!!! Your tongue is so warm, you feel amazing, angel, so good, so, so good--!"

It was difficult to get there but the satisfied and soft noises that escaped Aziraphale in response were worth the effort. He picked up the pace, sucking lightly with each pass, perfect, so perfect. 

Too perfect.

"An-angel, I'm--!"

Aziraphale leaned back against Crowley's hand before he was pushed forward. His hands found the other's and held tightly as the demon thrusted forward erratically and called out when his head fell back against the lounge and he was pushed over the edge. Dizziness hit like a tidal wave, stars speckled into his vision. He felt a string of tears in the corner of his eyes. Somewhere in a corner of his mind, he felt Aziraphale lightly suckling on him, milking him dry until he heard the soft *pop* as he moved off in some other corner of the room. 

He was jolted back to reality when Aziraphale pushed his wet lips against his and his hands grasped harshly at his shoulders. The angel's kisses were usually soft and loving but these came off dominant and lustful. Crowley didn't have any breath left to catch, but he still pushed him away, panting.

"Zira...gimme a second please..."

Bright blue eyes stared back at him and blinked slowly. Aziraphale didn't seem angry or frustrated, just confused. 

"Did I? Was I doing something wrong, dear?" The slight disappointed crack in his voice nearly made the demon's heart break.

"Wha--? No, no, just not used to you pouncing on me like a cat in heat, heaven." Crowley reassured Aziraphale, petting the back of his head softly. "That was fantastic. Didn't expect you to be so receptive."

"Neither did I. I was quite cross with you before this all started. I still am, obviously." 

Crowley cracked a teasing smile, "Obviously."

Before leaning in to capture Aziraphale's lips again, this time more precise and deliberate. The angel moaned softly, one hand grabbing at the demon's fiery hair the other fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. 

It took a bit of effort for Crowley to pull away from the kiss, trying to get a word in while Aziraphale still fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. "For someone so cross, you're coming off very eager." 

Aziraphale pouted, "I can still be annoyed with you while satiating myself, can't I?" 

"I suppose." Crowley sneered. "I knew you had a thing for angry sex."

"Well," Aziraphale back pedaled, his original stern expression softening slightly as he searched for words to regain the upper hand. "I wouldn't call it angry. Just a bit miffed."

"Miffed sex, riiiight." The demon rolled his eyes. "That sounds amazingly erotic when you say it like that. Keep talking like that and you might pull me over the edge again, naughty angel." Every word Crowley spoke was dripping in playful sarcasm, only just to get the reaction out of his angel. 

"I'm no stranger to your sarcasm, dear." Aziraphale let his hands fall away from the buttons for the moment, the ravenous feelings of lust fading a bit with each passing moment. He instead lay his head at the crook of Crowley's neck, nuzzling into it softly with a gentle kiss. "I was wondering something. I had a thought this morning and was hoping you could satisfy a curiosity of mine." Aziraphale traced deformed shapes with his finger absentmindedly over his partner's breastbone. 

"Mmm, go ahead."

"Well, I'm aware that according to you, you had been pining after me for quite sometime." 

Crowley huffed. 'Sometime' was an absolute understatement. "And you did as well." Crowley added.

Aziraphale felt himself flush at the thought, "Yes, I did. At some point. But my question is, did you ever have, well, more lascivious thoughts about me?" 

The demon gave him an annoyed look. "Angel. Honestly. A demon, having lascivious thoughts? No, never." 

Aziraphale scoffed, "Let me finish! I know you've probably had the thoughts, but did you ever act on them? By yourself? Or with others even?"

Crowley bit his lip, letting out a resolute sigh. Did he have romantic inclinations towards the principality Aziraphale in the past? Yes. Did he have sexual thoughts about the Principality Aziraphale in the past? Yes. Did he ever try to act on those thoughts? Yes. Successfully? No. 

"Well, funny story there." Crowley began wearily. "I had tried to think about you, while having a wank once." Once. Once a night for at least 6,000 years. "But the crazy thing was.. I couldn't."

Aziraphale felt a bit hurt. Just a tinge. "You couldn't?"

Crowley waved his hand, "Hey, don't get mopey. Let me explain. I thought about you and I thought about being with you. But there was this, nagging, in the back of my mind. I didn't deserve you. " 

His timbre became more soft, as if Crowley was opening a box that he had left in the attic full of terrible memories and thoughts and had no choice but to go rummaging through them. Maybe just to find a lost sock or something. Or better yet, to find a tie. That made more sense.

"So even in my fantasies, I couldn't have you. My mind just wouldn't allow it. I was dirt, no, lower than dirt. So I tried something different, still with you but imagining you with someone else just so I could see you that way. But then I got jealous." Crowley glanced away, pain more evident in his voice. "I just thought, if I can't have you, I didn't want anyone else to. Sounds a bit possessive, but something just told me that no one should have you. Just like no one else could have me. Which brings me to...the others." Crowley cringed at the past thoughts. "I had mulled over finding someone just to have a fling with, while imagining you. But I knew it wouldn't be you. So what was the point?" The demon wiped his eyes, "This is very unbecoming of me, getting all teary eyed just from thinking about my dirty fantasies." 

Aziraphale looked on, his eyes wide.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

The angel sighed softly, placing a gentle hand on Crowley's cheek, "Oh. Dear..." He spoke with such lachrymose sweetness that the demon growled in response, laying back against the chaise dramatically. 

"I didn't tell you that so you could pity me, aggh!" 

"I don't pity you, Crowley!" Aziraphale corrected, still speaking in a soft tone. "You've just never told me that before and it was sad to hear. To think, you have wanted me for so long and you couldn't even have me in your mind. That's tragic, honestly."

Crowley made another noise of annoyance that made the angel pout. 

"It's not my fault that I care so much about you or that I'm so empathetic." 

"Okay, okay." Crowley lifted himself back up, petting the top of Aziraphale's head. "M' sorry. Can we change the subject now? Maybe..." He glanced away thinking intently. Then raised his eyebrows when a particular question came to his mind. "How about you Zira? Did you maybe have some more, racy, thoughts involving me?"

Aziraphale flushed, "Well, erm," 

Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale not only had the salacious ideas and feelings about Antony J. Crowley, he was able to act upon them. Successfully. An infinite amount of times. In an infinite amount of places. On the chaise a few times. In the bed. Multiple beds. In and out of the bookshop.

Once, though Aziraphale would never admit to it, he decided to act on the thoughts while the shop was open. One or two customers were in the front of the shop while he was in the back. Imagining what it would be like to 'fraternize' with his dear demon when they weren't exactly alone. He remembered vividly having to try and stay quiet, because the thought of possibly being caught made it all too much to handle. One hand on his chest, with his top open and skin exposed, the other erratically stroking himself, there was nothing left to the imagination, definitely.

"I..." Aziraphale continued, feeling himself harden at the memory of pleasuring himself in the not so empty shop. Before feeling slightly guilty, considering the fact that he, the angel, had no qualms with touching himself while thinking of his object of attraction and the demon had nothing but qualms and insecurities.

"Many times..." Aziraphale mumbled and cringed when he heard Crowley sigh in resignation.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said softly, before perking up a bit. "When was the first time?"

"Oh? Well, um...that was so long ago. I don't remember when it was. Especially since they all blend into each other when you've done it as many times as I have, haha!" He cleared his throat, swallowing past the frog that found its way there. "I do remember what I thought about, however."

The demon smirked, curling a strand of the angel's hair with his finger. "Maybe you could enlighten me?" He leaned forward, feathering a few soft kisses down the curve of Aziraphale's neck, still feeling the tension from the earlier conversation. It was his way of silently forgiving him. Crowley really had no place to be frustrated, it wasn't as if Aziraphale could help that he was as beautiful as a vibrant nebula and as unattainable as a first edition copy of a book of prophecies. Or that Crowley was...well...Crowley. 

With each kiss, Aziraphale let out a soft sigh topped off with a short giggle. "Alright, I suppose I could." He replied, conceding unbelievably without difficulty. "Actually, now that I think about it, I may remember when it was."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do you now?"

"Yes, not that long ago actually. I remember it was after one of our many encounters and I was reading something--" 

"It was after the Bastille, wasn't it?" Crowley interrupted with a smug look. 

Aziraphale glanced away, blushing, flustered as if he wasn't just sucking off a demon about 5 minutes ago, "Was it that obvious?"

"At the time, no. Thinking back on it now, absolutely. You were undressing me with your eyes, angel."

"You weren't exactly hiding anything in that get up, dear."

"Except I was, wasn't showing any skin that I can recall."

"That's not--" Aziraphale shook his head, annoyance apparent in his features, "Either way, yes it was after the Bastille. And after we had that lunch date." He sighed wistfully, thinking back on the crepes he ate that day before flushing at the thought of being alone with himself.

Crowley sat up, keeping Aziraphale planted on his lap, his slender fingers dancing over the angel's clothed thighs. "Well?" He purred, letting his hot breath fall against the shell of Aziraphale's ear. "Keep going."

"Oh," Aziraphale muttered, wiggling in his lover's lap uneasily. "Probably shouldn't. We could be here awhile." Until he noticed Crowley's enamored look out of the corner of his eye and concided easily, the demon's honey golden eyes making him melt like they always did. He couldn't possibly tell that stare 'no'.

"Well, where should I start?" Aziraphale asked as Crowley wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

"Probably the beginning, angel." Crowley replied, talking into the pale skin of his angel's neck with hot breath. 

Aziraphale sputtered, "I couldn't do that! Because, I, um, didn't see you, ahem-!, like that in the Beginning, you were my friend and to think that I would have such thoughts about you moments after meeting you-! No, no!"

The demon let out a exasperated groan as he rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. One, you're lying. I saw you staring at my wings. And it was not a friendly stare. And two, I wasn't talking about the Beginning. I meant, when you decided," Crowley's hand travelled up Aziraphale's thigh, drawing a line on the bulge of his pants. "That you had to act upon your thoughts of me."

A shuddering breath slipped from Aziraphale's lips before responding in a wispy tone. "I was waiting till I returned to my room. And I layed down on the bed. Took off my trousers, ah-!" 

Aziraphale yelped when Crowley bit into his neck and with a flick of his wrist the row of buttons at his fly was undone. 

"Keep going." Crowley cooed. 

"Right..." Aziraphale shuddered, "I imagined you were there, watching me."

"Watching you? Watching you do what exactly?" The demon teased with a soft hiss. 

"That should be obvious, dear." 

"Yeah, but I still want to hear you say it." 

"It's just a tinge embarrassing...especially recounting how I felt back then..."

"Honestly, Zira..." Crowley groused, shaking his head in disbelief. "Since that night, a few weeks ago, how many times and on how many surfaces in this shop have we," He paused before purring, "made love?" Savoring the shiver that ran down the angel's form. 

"Many times..." Aziraphale mumbled. 

"Exactly 72 if you count oral. 73 after that wonderful display of affection from earlier." 

"74...actually." Aziraphale corrected, his face completely flushed up to the tips of his ears. "There was that time yesterday against the far wall. We were still clothed but I remember you making a mess of my trousers."

"Exactly my point," Crowley continued, "No reason to be embarrassed. So come on, tell me, what did you want me to watch you doing?"

Aziraphale sighed softly, "Touch myself before you would overtake me. Well, try to overtake me."

"Try? Did I overtake you or not?" 

"Oh, you did!" Aziraphale nodded giddily, "But not without a bit of, erm, tempting first."

"Of course." Crowley responded with a soft chuckle. "Why wouldn't I?" He peppered a few gentle kisses on Aziraphale's neck. "What kind of tempting~?" 

"Well, since I was restrained and I couldn't save myself, I imagined you coming in and offering to help."

"Sort of...like I did already?"

"Well yes and no. In this instance, you didn't release me just because of how nice you are."

Crowley grumbled, "Yeah. Nice. Continue." 

"Yes. Nice." Aziraphale giggled at the demon's annoyed response, smiling at his adorable pout. "You decided that you needed payment in order to free me."

"Oh?" The aggravation faded from Crowley's features and his golden eyes went wide. "I'm assuming the payment wasn't monetary..." He trilled, his hands slipping under the waistband of Aziraphale's pants, cradling his soft hips, the very tips of his fingers mere centimeters from the angel's hardening dick.

"It wasn't, no." Aziraphale responded in a gasp. 

Crowley let out a low chuckle, speaking into the soft curls at the back of Aziraphale's neck with hot breath. It was not very often he took the dominant role in their exchanges. As a matter of fact, out of the 74 times they had engaged in some form of intimacy the past week or so, starting with the night after freeing themselves from their respective guards and then add a week long nap after an extended night of touching, grasping and laughing in secession over and over again...

Out of 74 times, Crowley had only initiated 27 (Surprising that an angel would be so eager to do something so sinful, But that would only be surprising if it was any other angel besides Aziraphale), and had only 'topped' in about 44. Give or take. It wasn't that he had a preference or anything. The only thing that mattered to him was his partner's enjoyment. And if he could get off with the exchange, definitely a bonus. 

Though Crowley couldn't deny on the off chance he was feeling dominant, seeing and feeling Aziraphale shiver under his touch was unbelievably tantalizing. And definitely worth the effort.

"Sooo," Crowley purred, "What did I, the wily serpent I am, ask for in return for your release in this little fantasy of yours?" He peppered a few gentle, lingering kisses on the curve of Aziraphale's neck while the angel tried to reply. 

"You..." Aziraphale began, moaning quietly as he tried to keep some modicum of composure and not melt on the spot. As cliche as it sounded, the demon's soft lips felt absolutely sinful no matter where they were on his skin. 

On his lips. On his neck. Slipping down his chest, slipping themselves over his...oh.

"Apologizes dear," Aziraphale sputtered out, panting softly, "I simply can't concentrate enough to speak when you...oh my..." 

Crowley's hands stayed firm inside the angel's thighs under his trousers, rubbing the skin there teasingly before giving them a rough grab that coerced a sharp gasp from his partner. 

"We've got all night, angel. Take your time." 

"Yes, well," Aziraphale attempted to speak again, "You requested of me--"

"Requested? That doesn't sound very demon-y."

"No, no, not requested. You demanded of me--"

"That's more like it." 

"Yes, you demanded me to submit to you. And after you were finished, you would release me."

"Submit leaves a bit too much to the imagination, I need details, Aziraphale." Crowley hissed.

"Oh, well," Aziraphale wiggled in the demon's lap before piping up again. "You wanted to nestle yourself in my insides." 

Crowley groaned in slight annoyance, "You mean I wanted to fuck you?" 

"Yes. THAT." The angel echoed the annoyance in his partner's tone. "I'm trying to be sensual, dear." 

"There's a difference between vague and sensual, angel. Just tell me what happened. No fluff or anything like that." Crowley leaned in to lick up Aziraphale's neck, causing him to yelp and grab at the demon's legs beneath him. 

"No one's here but us. Be as filthy as you'd like, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale nodded, feeling his heart race in his chest, hearing his quickened pulse echo in his ears. Crowley's hands against his bare skin were hot enough to burn and were more distracting than encouraging. Filthy wasn't his forte. Even after 74 sexual encounters. But if Crowley was asking for it, he could at least give it a go. 

"I imagined..." Aziraphale stuttered out, "I imagined you taking me against the wall, mercilessly." He licked his dry lips, focusing on the far wall, cheeks burning with embarrassment that only worsened when Crowley responded in a purr. 

"That doesn't seem very angelic of you. Were you always a kinky bastard?"

"Not always, no." Aziraphale denied with the last word coming out in a squeak. 

"Of course." The demon chided, moving his hips upwards to rut against the angel's still clothed backside. "Mmgh, tell me more, angel." Crowley purred. 

Aziraphale shuddered, letting out a shaky breath. "I had my legs wrapped around your hips, holding onto your shoulders for dear life as you thrusted deep inside me."

Hearing the angel detail his fantasies of the past was almost too much for Crowley to handle. His hands moved to Aziraphale's hips, pushing him in closer. "Give me more, Zira." He mewled, "Tell me how you imagined it would feel."

"I had only read about it, but that was enough reference for me. I thought about how warm you would be, how full I'd feel with you inside me, how it would feel to mesh ourselves with each other," Aziraphale lay his head back, moaning softly before continuing, " Feeling your skin hot against my own. Your sounds, your reactions, you growling and being as possessive as demonically possible, telling me that I belonged only to you, and how it would feel when you let go while nestled insi-- oh, Crowley."

The angel keened, putting his hands over his partner's firmly. "I need you. Please." Aziraphale begged, rubbing his backside against Crowley's exposed erection.

"Ngk," Crowley responded, "Keep up with that and I'm gonna coat your fancy trousers with my essence."

Aziraphale moved up and off Crowley's lap hurriedly, looking back at the demon with annoyance. "No you will not!" He whined before started to fiddle with the buttons on his wrists, unfastening them hurriedly. Crowley's needle like pupils widened at the sight. 

"An-angel?" He stammered, "What are you--"

"Relieving myself of my garments before you make a mess of them. Again." Aziraphale scoffed incredulously, making quick work of the buttons on his top, smirking back at the demon when his breath caught in his throat. 

"Dear, you're as flushed as an apple." Aziraphale teased, slipping his shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms. "Surely you should be accustomed to seeing me bare like this." 

"Well, mghhh, yeah, obviously." Crowley tripped over his words like his tongue was made of rubber, his eyes tracing themselves over the angel's impressive arms and down the curve of his belly. "You just...fuck..." Crowley whined breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's body, his hands grabbing at anything he could. 

"You're so beautiful. Tantalizing. You bring me to my knees, love. Any and all parts of you, corporation or not, drives me crazy. Whenever I have the chance, no, the honor, of having you to myself, I feel so blessed. Makes me feel for moment what it's like to have white wings again." Crowley drawled on, looking back at Aziraphale with shining eyes, filled with adoration and love, seemingly impossible for a demon to possess but he would try his damndest to convey it. 

"Crowley..." Aziraphale responded softly, "You don't mean that. I...I can't possibly--!!" The angel covered his face in his hands, before wiping away a tear. "You're too much darling, spoiling me with such praise." He leaned in to give Crowley a gentle kiss on the cheek, before nestling himself in the crook of his neck. 

"All for you, angel." Crowley cooed, returning the kiss on Aziraphale's forehead. "It'll never be enough, but I have an eternity to try. Now," The angel squeaked when he was groped on the backside roughly. 

"I can dote on you till you're sick of it in time but right now I need your trousers gone before I tear them off you, and I need to 'nestle myself in your insides'--" Crowley teased in a mocking tone of voice before continuing in a sensual growl, "And make those sweet, holy lips say the word 'fuck' in at least 88 different languages."

Aziraphale yelped, "Crowley-!"

"Hurry up with the miracl-ing, Zira. I'd hate to see these," Crowley ran his fingers down Aziraphale's pants leg. "End up in tatters."

The angel huffed, crossing his arms petulantly before responding in an annoyed tone. "Crowley, you know the idea of you destroying my clothes does _nothing_ to arouse me." He curled in on himself as if he was trying to hide his flushed cheeks. 

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Crowley teased with a smirk, grabbing at Aziraphale's backside roughly before leaning in close, his breath hot against the angel's neck. "You know as well as I do that you're a bit of a slut. You want to be used and you like some rough treatment."

Aziraphale shuddered at the word prior to falling forward against Crowley's shoulder, making a muffled shrill noise into the fabric of his shirt. The demon couldn't help but chuckle.

"You really liked that, huh?" He asked, nuzzling into Aziraphale's curly locks. 

"Don't!" Aziraphale responded, brows furrowed, cheeks bright red. "Not a word!" 

"Alright, only if you rid yourself of your vestments. Unless you want me to continue with talking about how you _love_ to be dominated or put on all fours while being rammed into and how you make the filthiest--" 

Crowley was interrupted by a cold chill against his chest and feeling something warm and plump against his thighs. Aziraphale had his hand up in the air, placing it back down as something fell with a *flump* behind him. He looked back at Crowley with an incredulous look and a raised eyebrow. 

"You were saying, dear boy?" The angel asked, completely dead pan though he couldn't help but smirk at Crowley's embarrassed reaction when he realized that they were _both_ completely bare. 

"Oh. Erm." Crowley searched for words, his eyes darting up and down at the tantalizing display on his lap. "Why...why do I have to be, why did you--?"

"Only seemed fair." Aziraphale trilled, his hand moving up the demon's chest gently, earning a soft gasp from him in response. "After all, why should I be the only one on display? Especially since you are such a delectable sight, dear." The angel licked his lips after speaking and Crowley had to grip at the leather exterior of the lounge to keep his composure. 

"You're a naughty angel." Crowley responded breathlessly, trying his damndest not to melt on the spot. His hands found their way to Aziraphale's back before pulling him in for a kiss, moaning into the other's mouth. Only pulling away to lean into the angel's neck, placing soft, tender kisses against his pale skin. 

Aziraphale let his head lay back, exposing as much of himself as he could, letting out a choked groan, one hand nestling into Crowley's mussed hair, the other attempting to travel from his stomach to his throbbing dick. All it took was a teasing once over with his fingertips for Crowley to whine desperately, thrusting upwards for more contact. But Aziraphale couldn't let him have what he wanted so easily. 

"Everything alright dear?" The angel asked in a sacrine tone, drawing a circle over the head of his partner's cock. "You seem tense."

Crowley panted, looking back at Aziraphale with clouded eyes, his mouth agape. "Want you." Was all he could get out through his breathlessness. 

"I'd like to have you too, obviously." Aziraphale continued, grabbing one of his partner's hands and placing it over his own shaft with a soft sigh. "But could you maybe...?"

Crowley nodded erratically, wrapping his hand around Aziraphale's cock, "Like this?" He asked, tone dripping with soft affection and sharp desire. 

"Yes. Please. Just like that." Aziraphale moaned, leaning back so he could get a better view of the demon pleasuring him. If only for the moment.

Crowley paused, letting Aziraphale's shaft lay against his palm. 

"This again?" The demon chided. 

"What again?" The angel responded.

"It's just so..." Crowley rubbed his thumb up and down the now slightly flaccid dick, "Small. Why do you make such a small effort? I mean, look at it in comparison." With a small adjustment, he was able to place his cock against his partner's, and was nearly double the size. "Honestly, Aziraphale. You don't even try, do you?"

"And what makes you think I don't make it that way on purpose?" Aziraphale countered with a pout. 

"But why? Just look, my hand completely envelops it, I don't und--Oh." 

Aziraphale smiled knowingly. "There is always method to my madness, dear boy. Not to mention," He thrusted into Crowley's fist with a sharp gasp. "It's so much more sensitive."

"Right." Crowley gulped, trying to regain his composure for what seemed like the umpteenth time since they began. One arm wrapped around Aziraphale's waist, pulling him in close, the other stayed in position, hand palming at the angel's softened erection, twitching back to life with each touch. Letting out a soft keen, Aziraphale nuzzled into his partner's neck, feverishly kissing any skin that his lips could get to. 

"That's it, love. Ah, just like that. Yes..." The angel groaned in between kisses, wailing out the demon's name when Crowley started stroking near the base, slippery pre dripping down the shaft and over his fingers.

Golden eyes watched Aziraphale closely as bit by bit he came more undone. Sweat pooled over the crest of his forehead, his eyes were shiny from freshly formed tears, his mouth hung open with soft panting, pink tongue teasing from behind his soft lips, the sight nearly rendered Crowley speechless. Nearly. 

"Beautiful..." The only word he could get out through his daze. 

"Yes, you are." The angel responded with a warm smile that made Crowley's heart melt. 

He leaned forward to capture Aziraphale in a tender kiss, before moving down to latch onto his neck, earning a shrill whine from his partner. 

Aziraphale threw his head back, his hips thrusting forward erratically, aching for more contact but couldn't find the words to ask for it directly. Crowley could read the signs, feel the tension in the angel's back, noticed how piercing his sounds were becoming, how his hands dug frantically at his shoulders.

"Close?" Crowley asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Yes-! Please, don't, don't let--!!" Aziraphale sputtered out between noises.

The demon paused, placing a hand against Aziraphale's cheek, giving him a soft look. 

"Together?"

The angel nodded, readjusting himself so he could easily slip his partner inside him, before Crowley grabbed ahold of him.

"Are you...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm wet and ready for you, dear..." Aziraphale replied with a woozy smile. 

"Well-!" Crowley coughed, "When you say it like that, I guess, ah..." A finger was placed under his chin, nudging his sight upwards so he was looking back into Aziraphale's eyes. The dusty blues were brimming with adoration and affection, radiating so much love that the sight alone could bring the demon to his metaphorical knees. But unmistakably, under the soft, gentle Agape that naturally emanated from the angel, that was a fiery, searing, sharp undertone that only a demon would be able to see. 

The Eros.

_Lust._

"Aziraphale..."

"Crowley. I want you. Want you inside me." His fingertip traveled upwards over the sharp point of Crowley's chin and nestled itself betwixt his lips. And requested in a barely a whisper. 

"Fuck me."

A pause settled between the two, so quiet they could each other's racing heartbeats. Aziraphale stared back at Crowley expectantly, but the demon looked completely checked out, like his mind went on holiday. 

"Crowley? Dear?" Aziraphale called out, lightly patting the demon on the cheek to bring him back to reality. 

"Mmhmggh??" 

"Did I say something wrong? I had an inkling you might enjoy a bit of dirty talk, did I make a baseless assumption?" 

"No, no angel, I'm, ngk, I'm fine." Crowley ran his hand through his hair anxiously, "Just warn me next time you want to try and kill me with two words, shit..."

"It was not in my plans to discorperate you, dear. Just to arouse you. Did I succeed?" 

"You be the judge of that, Zira." Crowley teased before easing himself inside the angel with a choked gasp that the other echoed before chuckling softly. 

"I was hoping I could work my magic on you." Aziraphale giggled, easing himself down Crowley's length. 

"Ugh." Crowley groaned, half in pleasure, half in annoyance. "Don't talk about your magic while I'm inside you please." 

"But I'm already performing my favorite trick!" 

"Hmm? What the heaven are you going on about?" 

The angel lifted himself off of the demon with a soft *pop*, letting himself hover over it. "Watch closely."

"Aziraphale, what-"

"Watch as I make this cock--" Aziraphale settled in, keening as he slowly took in Crowley's length down to the base, until he bottomed out. Panting, he finished his initial statement with a mischievous smile. 

"Dissapear."

Crowley whined in embarrassment, placing his head in his hands while flinging it back against the backboard of the lounge. "How did you make something that sounds so stupid, so sexy???"

"So," Aziraphale asked with a teasing grin, "Stupidly sexy?" 

"Yes. Now for fucks sake," Crowley thrusted up with a sharp grunt, "Shut up." Before starting a steady rhythm, shaky breaths escaping him with each push in and out. 

"Do you think She knew?" Crowley asked with bated breath, his hands moving to grab at Aziraphale's backside roughly. 

"Knew, ah-!, what?" The angel responded on a sharp moan. 

"Knew this would happen. With us. That's why I fit perfectly inside. Like I'm the only one who can fill you so wonderfully. Like I was made to pleasure you like this. Made to serve you."

"Oh. I'm sure She wasn't really concerned with something so friviolous but I---oh goodness..." 

The words died in Aziraphale's throat when Crowley placed his hand over the angel's shaft, ghosting over it with teasing fingertips. 

The demon chuckled softly, hearing his partner's sweet, sensual sounds making him shudder with delight and even giving him a sense of pride. How did he get so lucky? How did A.J Crowley, the incompetent, lazy sod he is, have the honor and privilege of being able to love and make love to someone has beautiful and dear as this angel? The same angel who was (very eagerly) gyrating his hips and taking him in to the base and back with the skill and precision of someone who had been doing this for decades and not just a week or so. Mewling and calling out beautifully all the while, his pale face making the most erotic expressions of absolute ecstasy.

Crowley could barely focus on his own enjoyment, so caught up in the whirlwind of thought, still in complete utter shock that this was happening. Even though this was the 75th time it was happening. He half expected it to be a dream, it always felt like one. Or God-forbid, a sinister scenario fashioned by Hell meant to torture him and the moment he stopped being paranoid and let all his anxieties vanish, the simulation would end. Or he'd wake up from the dream.

He'd never let Aziraphale catch onto his paranoia. If this was real, Crowley didn't want the angel to have anything less than absolute pleasure and to have him feeling as light a feather afterwards, wearing that adorable woozy smile he has in the afterglow. 

But he was sure that Aziraphale had his suspicions.

Suspicions has to why Crowley held onto him white knuckle tight when they were together. Or why he shook like a leaf anytime he was close to the edge. Then there was the crying. And the sobbing. Aziraphale never judged him for it, obviously, as he always held the demon close, petting his hair, cooing soft praise and reassurance. But it had to be odd, right? Most people don't break down into tears after amazing sex.

"Crowley, dear?" Aziraphale's soft voice coated in worry brought the demon back to his senses and out of his thoughts, at least for the moment. 

"Mmm, yea?" 

"You checked out for a moment there. Are you alright?" The angel looked back apologetically, "Do we need to stop?" 

"No!" Crowley sputtered, leaning up and off the lounge, putting his hands on Aziraphale's cheeks, rubbing gently with his thumbs. "No, of course not. I just..." A debate started in his mind whether he should tell the truth. About the paranoia and the fear. But it just seemed wrong. Let him worry about it. Let him carry the weight of the world. 

He settled on a half-truth. 

"Was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. Like this. All mine. It's crazy. Can barely believe it."

I don't believe it. 

Aziraphale blinked before giving his partner a warm smile and laughing softly. 

"That's very kind of you darling, but you're mistaken."

Crowley felt his heart drop down to the bottom of his stomach. "Wha--?" He croaked.

"It wasn't luck." Aziraphale continued, adjusting himself, slipping the demon completely inside as he settled into Crowley's lap with a shaky breath. "Luck implies you had no play in what happened. It was conscience. But no," He leaned in, to where Crowley could feel the angel's breath against his lips as he spoke. "You are a good person. A kind person. A beautiful being who was dealt a terrible hand. But you didn't let it consume you like so many others. You're charming and witty. " 

Aziraphale smiled gently as if remembering something from the past, "You make me happy, I'm always smiling when I'm around you! You radiate this...goodness! That everyone sees, and they love you for it. I love you for it. Luck had nothing to do with it. I fell for you--" 

Crowley sputtered a laugh when Aziraphale's soft expression turned to one of horror at the slip of words. 

"I meant," The angel corrected with a cough, "I began to love you so long ago. And it wasn't luck. Or a heat of the moment decision. You set my soul alight. With your goodness and your kindness and your charm, your everything." 

"My dear Crowley, my starmaker," Aziraphale cooed, putting his hands over the other's cheeks, wiping away a tear that Crowley didn't even know was there. "Never sell yourself that short again."

"Now, shall I continue?" Aziraphale trilled, leaning up and off Crowley's lap. 

"Actually," With a sniffle, Crowley tried to regain his composure, moving Aziraphale off him and onto the lounge on his back. "I'd prefer it like this, if you're amenable, that is." 

"Of course!" Aziraphale cheered, clapping his hands. "I've found this position is much better at you getting--oh-!!" 

Crowley interrupted Aziraphale's little spiel by thrusting forward, panting as he informed the angel. "Sorry, getting a bit impatient, ngh-!" 

"Of course, ah-!, I understand dear-! Haah-! Do what you please-!" 

Aziraphale reached forward, wrapping his arms around his partner tightly, letting his face nestle in the crook of Crowley's neck. He spoke in a hushed whisper. 

"You're my best friend, and the love of my life. I hope you know that." 

"Of course I do, I've known for 6,000 years." Crowley teased with a smirk. "But I must ask something of you, angel." 

Aziraphale pulled away so he could look Crowley in the eyes, the warm golden of them making his heart feel light. "Yes, love?"

"Do you know," Crowley moaned, pushed his hips forward deliberately and steadily, "How amazing you feel? Or to be more specific..." The demon flashed his fangs, his snake like tongue flicking out as he hissed, "How _tight_ you are~?" 

The angel's eyes went wide as he sputtered, searching for words through his flustered haze. "Erm..." 

"I'm being serious, Zira." Crowley continued with a low groan, "Just as perfect as the first time." 

"Actually," Aziraphale regained lucidity at the chance to correct his partner. "As amazing as the first time was, it was most definitely not perfect." He smiled smugly, "I remember a certain demon becoming so overcome with embarrassment that he fell off the bed. And we had to pause for a moment just so you could calm down." 

"Shut it." Crowley snapped with a harsh thrust that made Aziraphale yelp and fling against the cushions of the lounge. "You're ruining my seduction attempt. And wasn't there certain angel who toppled onto the floor off of this very furniture when he became so overwhelmed with how amazingly talented my tongue was? Love Make #32 I believe."

"Oh?" Aziraphale straightened up slightly, so he could counter easily with his own memory. "How about that time, felatio against the tree in the park, where you could barely stand and were using me as a crutch? #12."

"Mmm, then there was that time you were so out of it that you were trying to French kiss my chin. #47"

"That time I rendered you speechless and you couldn't talk for at least an hour after. #56"

"There was the one with the bloody cake. And how we got frosting everywhere. And I found out how sensitive your thighs are. #15."

Aziraphale giggled at the recollection, "I'm sure that mess wasn't entirely frosting." 

Crowley laughed, "It was delicious either way."

"The first time you told me you loved me. #1" Aziraphale sighed wistfully.

"The time I fucked the 'fuck' out of you. #1." Crowley sneered with a devious grin.

"Crowley!"

"Kidding angel. Though I did get you to swear in Arabic on time 12. And for #75." Crowley leaned in to give Aziraphale a soft peck on the lips. "I love you."

He pushed forward and back, "I love you so much. Say it for me, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale lay back against the lounge, sighing softly. "I love you so very much, Crowley."

The demon shuddered, the words filling him with soft warmth and searing flames simultaneously. Demons weren't meant to love, and Crowley was constantly reminded of that by the burning heat that enveloped him when Aziraphale spoke of his love for him or he spoke of the same to the other. Like antibodies fighting off something foreign, his body rejected it, was punishing him for feeling that way. He didn't mind it however, if anything, he could easily get addicted to the sting if it meant he could hear Aziraphale say those words in most gentle, tender tone while looking back at him with those soft dewy eyes. 

"Ahh-!"

Or have him say it while in the throes of mindblowing sex. That worked too. 

In the time where Crowley had checked out, again, Aziraphale was becoming desperate for release. His mouth tried to form the word "please" but all that bothered to surface was calls and wails mixed in with the demon's name, and a small serving of "oh, god". 

The angel's hands frantically clawed at Crowley's back, flinging himself up and off the lounge. Holding him steady, the demon shut down his thoughts, placing all his focus onto Aziraphale. He sped up just a tick, pushing in a bit deeper, eliciting a howl out of his ethereal partner. Through the variety of sounds and squeals, Crowley picked up the few commands that he could register.

Faster.

Harder.

_More._

And he could only comply eagerly.

After pushing the angel back down against the chaise and gripping his hips tightly to the point were his nails were slightly digging into his pristine pale flesh, Crowley started a rough rhythm with an animalistic growl. He could hear the other's voice crack as he called out, begging for release. Frantically, the demon reached down the angel's nethers, grabbing ahold of his cock which bobbed up and down uselessly with each thrust. He took care to stroke it calmly as not to overwhelm him. But it didn't matter. 

After only a few steady strokes, Aziraphale flung himself up off the chaise again, calling out the demon's name as he came. Crowley leaned in to kiss his neck gently, speaking in a calm voice as he continued to stroke his partner through it. 

"That's it. That's it, I've got you. Shhhhh. So good for me, angel..."

Aziraphale sniffled, holding tightly to his partner encouraging him with a push of his hips to keep going. Crowley complied, with a soft kiss to his partner's forehead before starting to chase his own release with Aziraphale's encouragement. He ran his fingers through the demon's fiery locks, cooing in a soft, but still unbelievably wrecked voice.

"You feel absolutely amazing, love. Keep going, you're so close."

Crowley whined, desperation in his tone. He looked pleadingly back at the angel completely overwhelmed. Before he could register, the tears came down, the sobs sounded. Just like clockwork. 

But as always, Aziraphale was unphased, holding his shaking demon as he neared closer and closer before toppling over the edge with a choked, "Azira--!" 

He shuddered and cried, panting erratically as he emptied himself inside the angel before collapsing forward against his soft chest. Crowley look a quaky breath, enjoying the sweet scent of his angel mixed in with smell of sex. He glanced upwards to see Aziraphale looking back him with that dazed look in his eyes and the same woozy smile he had all other 74 times.

"Tmmm makks smmmty fvvv." Crowley spoke into the angel's plump chest, voice muffled. 

Aziraphale gave the demon a confused look before asking, "What was that, darling?"

"I said, that makes seventy five." Crowley repeated. 

"It does. And it was just amazing as all the others." The angel chirped, giving his partner a soft peck on the forehead. 

"Buuut," Crowley slunk upwards so he would be face to face with his angel. "You know what would be better than 75?"

"Whatever could that be?" Aziraphale asked with a smirk and an unimpressed tone. 

"76~~" Crowley hissed sensually in a low tone. 

But Aziraphale brushed it off before snapping his fingers. Both sets of their clothes appeared in his hands. 

"I won't have you trying to tempt me on an empty stomach, you wiley serpent." The angel teased before tossing Crowley's clothes at his face and adjusting himself on the lounge so he could dress himself. 

Crowley pouted before groaning aloud. To which Aziraphale shook his head. 

"Crowley we have eternity for you to whatever you please to me! But for now, I was promised hibachi. If you will, please." 

"Right. Sure. Ngk." Crowley snapped his fingers and the sweat and other bodily fluids dissipated into nothingness. With barely any effort, he was dressed, and he offered to help Aziraphale with his shirt and waistcoat.

The two moved off the lounge, both looking back at the other before laughing at their shared embarrassment. Even after 75 times touching, caressing, filling, tasting, and having, it still hadn't occurred to the angel or demon that this was all real. And that it was alright. No hiding or lying, they could just be. It was almost too good to be true. 

Though, to both parties, fantastic sex was one thing. But a whole other thing entirely is the variety of kisses and gestures they would do to show their love. 

Like on the way to the hibachi, where Aziraphale casually held Crowley's hand while talking about something you would gush about to a friend all the while.

75 sexual encounters.

Innumerable gestures of love.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THE FIC THAT NEVER ENDS FINALLY ENDED WOOO  
> Guys I shit you not I've been working on this fic since 3 months ago when I first got into this fandom. I genuinely thought I'd never finish. 
> 
> And it's over 11k woooowwww  
> I barely write 5k on most of my ficlets okay  
> This fic barely has a point but I still love it. Theres certain moments that were super flustering to write but I hope y'all enjoy. ^^
> 
> If you ask for a sequel I swear to god


End file.
